


How Mr. Tarkin Solved His Career Crisis

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: OOC到没边的站街文学，本来我没打算放出来请随便骂我OOC，我不care夜店花魁安纳金 X 夜店常客塔金【麻烦看清楚CP】implied OA & implied Rex/Anakin
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How Mr. Tarkin Solved His Career Crisis

威尔霍夫•塔金先生下定决心，今晚无论如何也要和天行者上床，他已经受够了克伦尼克那厮四处传播的谣言——“塔金去夜店点过天行者那么多次，却连衣服都没脱过，这足以证明他的性功能有大问题。”哼，说得好像他克伦尼克就有机会脱似的，明明就没人愿意接待他，每次去夜店都是灰溜溜地哭着回来。  
话虽如此，谣言还是要清除的，毕竟三人成虎这种事可不是闹着玩的。若是放任不管，这流言将严重损害塔金的清誉。因此他必须和天行者上床，还必须让全夜店知道他和天行者上了床。  
“塔金先生，您还要再点瓶酒吗？”  
天行者殷勤地给他倒了最后一杯香槟，金色的马尾卷发松散地垂在胸前。老实说，塔金还是更喜欢他刚进店时那副毫无职业自觉的样子，那时的天行者天不怕地不怕，逮谁掐谁，只肯陪阿米达拉上床、陪塔金聊天。但自从被流氓费特霸占后，天行者的风格就越走越偏。他开始留长发，衣服领口也拉得很低，走路时刻意扭动腰胯，甚至学会了暧昧地端详客人，挑逗对方的情欲。总之，他现在是为人所垂涎的花魁了，身价也连翻好几倍，不过阿米达拉仍能享受免费待遇，而塔金可以打个半价。塔金自然因此遭人羡妒，但他自己并没有多高兴，毕竟伪娘真不是他的菜。  
但他必须上了那个伪娘。  
“酒就不用了，”塔金握拳，告诉自己不要紧张，“我们可以……呃……做点别的……比如……”  
“比如？”  
天行者的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着塔金，看得他心里直打鼓。  
“我想和你……呃……”塔金深吸一口气，试图放松紧绷的神经，“上床。”  
“我以为什么事呢，”天行者打了个响指，起身给塔金引路，“和我上床要加钱的，不过您是塔金先生，第一次就免费好了。”  
塔金跟着天行者上楼，感受到了身后投来的不怀好意的目光和指指点点。  
“不会吧？那个塔金居然要和费特的情妇去开房？”  
“不可能，他不是连衣服都不愿意脱吗？”  
“也许他们只是换个地方继续聊天，塔金下面有问题的，你们懂的。”  
塔金咬住下唇，待会他务必得和天行者一起衣衫不整地出门，证明他们确实开了房。  
天行者现在常住店里最好的一间房。墙上贴着好几张阿米达拉参议员的巨幅竞选宣传海报，书架上全是各种车模和低幼动画克隆人战争的女主角兵人，桌上摆着ps4，屋子中间则是一张柔软的大床。  
“塔金先生喜欢什么样的体位呢？”  
天行者一进屋就开始脱衣服，很快他身上就只剩费特送的难看项圈。他解开头绳，金色波浪卷随即披散下来。虽然少了一对大波，这个家伙的裸体还是很好看的，特别是那仿佛一只手就能抱过来的细腰，塔金觉得即便是自己这种文官也能紧紧钳制他的腰身，让他只能乖乖任人摆布。换做费特那种耍蛮力的流氓，这小腰怕是有被掐断的危险。  
嗯，看来这波不亏，何况还是免费。  
“体位就选你觉得舒服的吧，”塔金礼貌地说，“你都……呃，免费为我服务了，就随你吧。”  
“塔金先生可以随便选啊，”天行者开始给他宽衣解带，“应该没有我不熟练的姿势。”  
“不了，”塔金享受着他的服侍，“你怎么舒服怎么来。”  
“那就用最基本的吧，毕竟我们是第一次，万一闹出受伤事件就不好了，”天行者暧昧地舔了塔金的耳垂，让他产生了奇怪的酥麻感，“麻烦先生躺到床上去，我先帮您进入状态。”  
塔金顺从地脱了靴子躺到床上，天行者帮着把他的裤子脱干净，然后他俯下身子，含住塔金的阳具，上下吞吐舔舐。  
“唔……”  
天行者的口交技巧毕竟是克诺比亲自调教过的，在整条街处于一流水平。塔金的后背不禁拱起，让分身更加深入口腔。天行者卖力地用咽喉主动迎合塔金的阳具的撞击，进一步加快吞吐的频率，并用舌头耐心地舔过阳具上的每一道褶皱。塔金遂舒适地哼哼起来，分身很快变得硬挺。这小子的嘴真不错，自己怎么没早点用它呢？  
没过多久，塔金就爽得高潮了，由于阳具抵着咽喉，精液全射进了天行者的食道。他一股脑儿喝了下去，抬起头来，笑眯眯地看着塔金。  
“如何，您还舒服吗？”天行者爬上来，俯下身体，双手撑在塔金的脑袋两侧，头发垂落下来，扫到了塔金的眼睛。  
“感觉很好，我甚至都有点嫉妒费特了，”塔金伸手抚摸对方的脸颊，回忆他看过的酸不溜秋的低级文学里的情话，“妖艳的黑玫瑰偏偏被不懂赏花的大老粗摘了，实在有点可惜。”  
“总之您满意就好，觉得可以开始了就和我说。”天行者捉住他的手，拉到面前舔舐手指，还含进嘴里吮吸，不时从喉咙里漏出色情的呻吟。塔金十分愉悦，舒适地闭上眼睛：“可以进入正戏了。”  
“遵命，塔金先生。”  
塔金等着天行者自己坐上来，想到那具美丽的肉体即将被自己占有，他就感到一阵燥热，刚射过的阳具也随之抬头。很快那对紧致的翘臀就会吞没他的分身，那曼妙的腰身就会为他扭动。  
唉？好像不太对？  
为什么摩擦他的阳具的不是柔嫩的内壁，而是结实的腹肌？  
为什么他感觉有什么硬硬的东西顶着他的屁股？  
塔金猛地睁眼，发现天行者已经整个人压到了他身上，那张性别感模糊的漂亮脸蛋与他近在咫尺，两人的鼻子几乎要碰上了。  
“我猜您是第一次吧，您可能会很痛，”天行者伸出舌头舔舔塔金的焦干嘴唇，“我本来想着给您做个润滑，但是您说已经可以正戏了……”  
“等等！”塔金的后背登时起了一身冷汗，“做润滑？给我？”  
“是啊。”  
像是强调自己的话，天行者用他那硬梆梆的家伙戳了下塔金的后穴，若不是身体被他压着，这一下足以让塔金从床上跳起来了。  
“等等！”虽然冷汗直冒，塔金仍然告诉自己不能紧张，要保持风度，体面地解决问题，“你是牛郎，按照你们行业的规矩，应该是我上你吧？”  
“关于谁上谁下并没有硬性规定，我们的服务是多元化的，”天行者认真地说，“可能因为我平时只跟雷克斯和欧比旺开房，让您产生了牛郎只能为男性顾客提供一种服务的错觉。”  
“行，那我想要你给费特和克诺比的那种服务。”  
“我恐怕爱莫难助，”天行者遗憾地摇摇头，“您知道，雷克斯已经出高价包了我的屁股，但至少我的小兄弟还是我自己的。让我为您服务吧，您会很满意的，我保证……”  
“开什么玩笑！”  
塔金猛然打断天行者的话，准备马上推开他。对方不过是个没有战斗力的伪娘而已，就算自己是文官，也可以把他推开，再翻过来压在身下……  
“唔……放手！”  
“您以为欧比旺只教我伺候人的技巧吗？”天行者抓住塔金的手，叠在一处后按在对方头顶上方，与此同时，他的另一只手掐住了塔金的脖子，“他后来也教过我几招空手道，我虽然学艺不精，对付您还是绰绰有余的。”  
天行者掐得塔金有些窒息，也让他无法出声呼救。他就像砧板上待宰的鱼一样无力地扭动，天行者于是掐得更狠了一点，塔金不由张大嘴巴粗声喘气，拼命想吸入空气。他的全身都被钳制住，饶是他用力反抗也无法摆脱桎梏。很快，窒息的效果就让他眼前蒙上一层黑幕，他痛苦地发出几声无声的叫喊，挣扎的动作越来越微弱……  
“呜！”  
什么东西戳入了他的穴口，由于窒息的作用，被刺穿的感觉比正常情况下来得更加强烈，明明只是稍稍进入，他却觉得对方仿佛是一下子捅到了直肠。塔金的嘴微微张合，像是处于脱水濒死的状态。  
“您放松一点，”天行者减轻锁喉力道，但仍未松手，“我会尽量温柔的，您不用担心。”  
“放开我……”塔金哑着嗓子说，“我给你钱……”  
“我是模范牛郎，不会多收顾客的钱，”天行者的邪恶笑容令塔金不寒而栗，与此同时，他的阳具一点点挺入塔金的身体，差点逼得他尖叫，“再说了，有雷克斯在，我不缺钱。”  
“听着，天行者，”塔金喘了口气，然后换成平日里训斥克伦尼克的威严口吻，“你知道我的身份，你要是不停手，我有一百种方法让你在这混不下去。”  
“也许吧，但是你敢用吗？”天行者的笑容更显可怕，该死的，为什么他不混黑道，却笑得那么像反派？“我知道您今天点我是为了破除谣言，倘若您日后报复我，群众只会认为您是开房后发现自己真的不行，结果恼羞成怒。”  
“你！”  
“嘘，小声点，”天行者又加大了锁喉力道，“万一把闲杂人等吸引过来，您一定会羞愧得想自杀，而我必须保障顾客的生命安全。”  
“唔……”  
塔金不能说话也不能反抗，只能咬牙承受硬物的入侵。他这才意识到天行者的尺寸还挺大的，他的阳具已经埋入了一半，现在正顶着着前列腺。天行者温柔地舔了塔金的眼角，然后律动起来，不断撞击敏感的性腺。  
“呜……别……”  
塔金痛得勾起脚趾，并艰难地从喉咙里挤出破碎字句求饶，然而天行者不为所动。  
“您要学着放松，不要同自己的欲望感官做斗争，”天行者加快频率，一次次狠狠刺激塔金的下体，“只要您放松下来，就会爽的，相信我，我很有经验的。”  
“呜……住手……”  
内壁承受着一次次猛力贯穿，痛得塔金不禁绞紧十指，紧抓天行者的手。然而除了痛感，他的体内也产生了一种微妙的过电快感，导致下体不自觉地向天行者的胯部扭送。一股莫名的燥热窜上了小腹，就算他并不情愿，他的阳具却更坚挺了，正焦躁地来回摩擦天行者的腹肌，甚至分泌出一点透明液体。  
“我就说您会满意我的服务的，”天行者挺身直入，埋进全部阳具，然后慢节奏地来回抽送，“舒服吗？需要加快速度吗？”  
“拿出来……”  
塔金喘着粗气，坚决摇头。  
“您还没爽够呢，我怎么敢拿出来，”天行者自顾自继续律动，“不过我知道第一次太激烈确实会很疼，我就保持这节奏吧。”  
“呜……”  
天行者那不急不慢的步调简直叫塔金抓狂，他十分耐心地一次次慢慢顶入最深处，仿佛是要内壁充分感受他的整根阳具的每一寸肉体，但是这样做快感累积太慢，完全无法满足塔金那已经硬挺即将高潮的分身。有那么一瞬间，塔金焦躁得差点想说你能不能快点，但他随即咬住嘴唇，只是小声呻吟了几声。  
“很爽是不是？”天行者好像看出了他的心思，稍微加快了律动频率，“您真幸运，第一次就能得到我这种高水平的服务，恐怕您以后找其他牛郎都无法满足需求了。”  
“呜……啊！”  
塔金想反驳天行者，但是出口却是呻吟。他的分身撑不住了，一阵身体痉挛过后，它射在了天行者的腹部。高潮过后的塔金面色更苍白，喘息也更急促。天行者松开他的脖子，也射到了他的后穴里，然后他爬下了塔金的身体。  
一恢复自由，塔金就匆匆穿起衣服。他谢绝了天行者留他洗澡的好意，慌不择路地夺门而出。

塔金从此再没去过帕尔帕庭的夜店。  
然而一周后，他发现周围人看他的眼光变了。再也没有人说那该死的谣言，同僚和下属看他的眼神满是羡妒，而克伦尼克的表情比平时更阴沉了，甚至看到他就开始翻白眼。  
这是怎么回事？  
又过了一周，有几个同事终于忍不住请他喝下午茶。  
“给我们讲讲吧，”大家满怀期待地看着他，“操花魁的感觉如何？”  
“哈？”  
塔金听着一头雾水。  
“别装蒜，我们都知道了，”同事仍在不依不饶，“天行者抱怨你害得他三天下不了床，还说你体力不输雷克斯，手段不输欧比旺。”  
“所以你真是深藏不露的大师啊！克伦尼克那傻逼纯粹是因为嫉妒才污蔑你，”另一个同事佩服地说，“我们都想和你取取经，求你教教我们吧。”  
“咳，咳咳，”塔金得意地喝了一口清茶润嗓子，“想要达到我的境界是需要极高天分的。我只能传授给你们一些微小的经验，至于领悟到多少就看你们个人造化了……”


End file.
